Open Range - A Short Story
by pattyrose
Summary: In the mid 1800's, out on the western range is where a real man makes his livelihood. And if he's mighty lucky, it's where he makes his destiny as well. A six chapter story with daily updates. E & B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is what happens when FallingSnow Winter over on fb posts a manip of Edward as a cowboy, i.e., Cowboyward, on my fb page. This was the only way I could get him out of my head and move on with life. :)**

**The following will be six chapters and an epi, posting every day starting today, so we should be done by Saturday, which is a good thing because I'll be on a cruise ship come Saturday afternoon.**

**Betad by my fellow cowgirl, Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Ready? Yeehaa!**

**Open Range – Chapter 1**

* * *

We only went ten miles today; aimed for fifteen but that coffee-boiler Jake let a quarter of the herd get past him. Took us the better part of the afternoon to round'em all up again. Abilene's still 'bout 500 miles away and I'm aching from the long days and longer nights.

Damn that deadbeat, Jake; so slow molasses wouldn't run down his legs.

Now I lay under the huge Cypress; staring up at the black sky peppered with thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights. My right hand wraps around my pecker and I try to ignore the sounds of cattle bellowin' and gruntin' at each other so I can pretend that it's that pretty whore - the one that winked at me back at the saloon a couple 'a hundred miles back while Emmett, Jasper and me were getting roostered up with some of that oh-be-joyful - that's keeping me warm.

Not that I fiddle around with whores – Pa taught me better 'n that. The three women I've been lucky to have had have all been good, God-fearing, Christian women who simply needed a man's love without the promises or bindings all that business usually entails. Generous women, they were, and I won't begrudge them their choices.

Anyway, it's been months since I had me a real woman, so you'll pardon me if it's that pretty saloon girl I'm imaginin' with her warm parts wrapped tight around my aching pecker, 'stead of my own dry, callused hand.

OOOOOOOOOO

Next mornin', the sun glares down at us viciously, like we done it wrong in another lifetime or sum'n. The herd feels it too, grumbling and moaning more than usual, wanderin' round like lost sheep and we're the shepherds – which I suppose we are.

The heat's got the horses movin' like turtles as well. Mine here sort of waddles from side to side, shiftin' me east to west while I try to guide these here cattle in as straight a line as possible when I'm as directionless as they are. By mid-afternoon, the sun's rays glare through my hat, make my shirt stick to my chest, wet and heavy with sweat 'til I can't stand it no more and remove the offendin' object, throwing it high up into the sky. I watch it float across the open range before landin' under my horse's hooves silently. Now the godforsaken sun flames across my shoulders, burnin' down my back sum'n' dreadful - but 'least I can breathe.

'Least, I can breathe for a couple 'a minutes.

Jake, slower than a crippled turtle in snow, has lost the upper hand with his group yet again. He's yellin' and cussin' at them, but they've taken off for who knows what. Who told this shoddy cattleman to hit the open range is beyond me.

Emmett and I both kick our boots into our ride's sides at the same time, chasin' after them pieces of meat while Jake looks on – stupid eyes wide open. Well, maybe he'll learn sum'n after all, but we all know May Bees don't fly around in July.

"Whoa! Easy there! Easy there!"

Me and a couple of the other men round them cattle back, little by little, Jasper and some of his men pushin' from one end and me from the other while Emmett takes the back end by his self, but that one there's a cattleman to the manner born, so I ain't concerned. However, Jas and me could readily use another hand; that's why Jake's here - useless as a tree stump though he is.

Out of my periphery, I see a horse swiftly headin' our way, gallopin' at full speed like its rider commands the wind itself, and while my brothers and I struggle to get this herd back on track, I'm partly grateful for any help and partly wary of a jobless cattleman lookin' for us to fork over good dinero for a quick round-up. Good thing I've got my weapon ready to go just to the left of me, hidden by my saddle, 'case we meet up with just such a mudsill or a few angry Indians.

I look up at the rider cuttin' through like the devil, unable to make him out from under the wide-rim 'bout two sizes too big for his head. Small guy, can't be more than my ma's height – which explains why he's so light on that there horse –

-'cept when he's about twenty feet away his features become visible, and I suck in a sharp breath of air because _he_ is a _she._

Big brown eyes meet mine for a split second before she lets out a "Haaaa!" and starts wrangling them cattle like she owns them and they will obey or so help me. Her horse deftly sidesteps the meat, pushing them this way before guiding them that. My brothers and I only stare for half a minute before resuming our jobs.

Jake is still as useless as a wool blanket in July.

"Haaa! Haaa!" she orders about, her voice fierce like a growl, yet almost like a melody. Can't see too much of her face due to the hat and the strands of hair blowing wildly all about her. She kicks her boot into her mount with authority, but not with malice, and the horse moves swiftly and as precisely as she orders it.

Within a half hour, we've gotten the cattle under control once more. For a few minutes, we ride in silence only punctuated by the occasional suckin' of teeth to guide our mounts as well as the cattle's constant whining.

But my head knows no such quiet. What in the world is a woman – a girl really – doing out here helping us with the cattle no less, dressed like a vaquero on his way far south?

When this cattle girl finally removes her hat and shakes her head out, long, chocolate hair comes loose and slaps itself against a sun-kissed face that should be on an angel, not a cowhand. I blink and stare like a total jack-ass because the sun has decided to shine every single one of its rays over her, and so I must look.

Wait.

I ain't no namby-pamby, 'case that's what y'all are thinkin'. I have never known myself to be in love. The three, wonderful, generous women who let me poke around inside them – Tanya, Kate and Rina - were not objects of my undying affection, though I deeply appreciated the favor that they were bestowing on me. I am a practical man of twenty-four years on this here Earth, and while I know that one day I may have to settle down and take a wife, I am aware that the life I lead is not ideal for most married folks. Plenty a grass widow come about from my way of life: women who can't deal with a husband away for months at a time, who rightfully wonder what that husband does on his time away: who's warmin' his body and keepin' his pecker workin' and such. My Ma and Pa have made it work but that right there is the exception not the rule for conjugal bliss. I've resigned myself to the fact that my wife will come second in my life and will either deal with it - or leave.

Point is, I don't spend my nights dreamin' of my angel, of the one woman meant for me.

But hell if this woman before me don't look like she just rode her horse down from the kingdom of heaven and donned a brown wide-rimmed hat, boots and canvas pants for the trip.

"You got water for me?"

I slowly come to the realization that she's spoken – and her words are directed in my general direction. She scowls my way when I fail to answer in the generally acceptable time frame in which one usually does so when asked such a basic inquiry.

"Edward, give her your canteen," Jasper hisses, and I quickly fumble for my leather jug, removing the cap with unusually – and upsettingly – clumsy fingers before holding it out to her.

She glares at me warily, not quite meetin' my eyes, yet doesn't make a move to take it.

"Well, go ahead, you're the one who asked for it," I smirk.

Behind me, I hear Emmett's quiet chuckles – which stop directly when her eyes flash his way.

She looks at me again, eyes shifty as if she's trying not to look at me direct, and with a soft poke of her boot, guides her mount my way. Her hand reaches out for the canteen and when it does, her eyes move to my bare chest.

Her cheeks turn bright red, and she snatches the jug from me almost angrily before putting it to her mouth.

And there go the sun's rays again when she tilts her head up and drinks thirstily from the canteen, her long neck smooth and beckonin' while her throat moves as she swallows…and swallows…and swallows…

By the time she finally finishes, my own throat is as dry as prairie grass in the winter.

She scowls at me again before replacin' the top on the jug and throwin' it at me. Now normally I've got the quickest reflexes of all the Cullen boys, which is sum'n, I'll tell you, but today I almost let the darn thing fall to the ground.

She smirks.

"Jack-ass," she mutters, and with an expert suck of her teeth, taps her horse and turns it about.

Once more, I know not what to say, my head all balled up the way it is, when she calls out behind her.

"My pa has a ranch not five miles from here. Got plenty of space for the cattle to graze. Ya'll are welcome to take a rest there, have a decent, hot meal and a bath 'fore you're on your way again in the morning."

Emmett, Jasper and I look at one another. We've got six other ranch hands with us for this run, and a cook who's not too bad, but there's only so many ways you can boil a potato. The last warm bath I had was 'bout three hundred miles and three weeks ago, on a trip my brothers and I took to town for supplies while the rest of the cattlemen watched the herd. We spent the night in a boarding house and I had me a hot bath in a tub that I enjoyed a'plenty – that is, until the boarding house owner's wife decided to pay me a surprise visit, offering to scrub my back and other unmentionable body parts. Now while it'd been a few months since I had me a woman, I don't fiddle with other men's wives either, 'specially when I'm staying under their roofs, so despite the fact that my pecker was throbbin' and beggin' me to let her wash it nice and clean, I had to respectfully turn her down.

She wasn't lonely for too long, however. Emmett got her screamin' nice and loud just a half hour or so later, while I was still in my lukewarm tub. She was so darn loud that her husband did hear and chased us out in our birthday suits with the barrel of his rifle pointed ready in our direction. Jas and I cussed Emmett something vicious all the way back to camp, but he was good and sated and couldn't of cared less.

But I guess it's taken my brothers and I entirely too long to answer for the cattle girl's likin'.

"Or ya'll can just go on your merry way and eat beans and potatoes again and take cold baths in the river along with your cattle. Suit yourselves."

"Wait!" I call out, sum'n like desperation in my voice that I know I gotta get under control unless I wanna hear my brothers and the rest of the men teasing me sum'n merciless. I kick my mount into motion and catch up with her, where she rides with her chin held high, eyes directly ahead.

"That's a mighty generous offer, and my brothers and I would be much obliged."

"Follow me then," she says, and finally, her eyes meet mine.

They're so dark it's as if the sky itself has somehow taken up shelter in there. Deep as a black ocean.

We simply hold each other's gazes for an immeasurable moment of time.

But then she blinks and drops her gaze, her eyes now roamin' up and down my bare chest unabashedly, studyin' my body as if we're the only two creatures here on God's green Earth. Abruptly, she blinks again and her eyes grow wide, and when she looks back up at me, it's as if she's remembered that we are not in fact alone out here on this open range. Her beautiful cheeks turn bright red once more, and her nostrils flare.

"Try to keep your men and cattle in line this time, will you?"

And with that, she kicks her mount again and grunts out a command, movin' up ahead of me and leavin' me staring in her wake.

OOOOOOOOOO

Those last five miles of the day stretch out for hours – specially in this heat. The cattle are tired and hungry and I'm mighty grateful for this cattlewoman's sudden appearance because the herd, as well as the men, needs a real break.

Well, I'm grateful for her appearance for the break and for more.

We come upon a large, white ranch in the distance, and four riders come out to meet us, rifles hanging low in their hands, and my own hand grips the handle of my rifle as I'm sure my brothers and the rest of the men are doing right about now. We come too far with this here herd to give it up to five men and a woman – regardless of how beautiful that woman may be.

But the sudden tension minimizes, if not completely disappears, when the cattle girl rides up to the man in the middle – an older man with hair as dark as hers and an equally dark, thick mustache – and positions her mount parallel to his, throwin' her arms around his shoulders.

My brothers and I slow our horses, waitin' and watchin' a few feet away.

"Where you been, Isabella? I was fixin' to come find you."

The man's voice is full of reproach – but also of deep affection.

"I found some cattle drivers needed help and invited them back, Pa. The herd's tired."

The man's mustache twitches from side to side before his eyes move up to us. He holds us in his gaze, not unfriendly-like, but with the understandable wariness a man such as him should reserve for an unknown group such as ours.

"Who are they?" he asks, eyes still on us.

"I'm not sure, Pa." She suddenly looks contrite.

He shakes his head. "Isabella…"

"I'm Edward Cullen," I interject quickly. "These here are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We come from-"

"San Antonio," he finishes for us. "Yes, I've heard of the Cullen Ranch. You headed for Ablilene."

It's not truly a question, for where else would we be headed on this trail, but I respond, "Yes, Sir," anyhow with a nod.

"Mm," he grunts. "Had my own herd head up there couple a' weeks ago."

We watch each other.

"I'm Charles Swan."

"Much obliged to meet you, Mr. Swan," I say, because 'course I've heard of Swan. He's one of the biggest ranchers in Oklahoma.

"Your animals can graze here and your men are welcome to set up on the land for the night. You and your brothers will be our guests for supper...and are welcome to stay in the main house with us before you continue your drive in the morning."

"We'd be much obliged."

"Mm," he grunts again, and then turns his horse around, making his way towards the big, white ranch.

"_Ayudarles con el Ganado y los caballos_," the girl, Isabella, instructs the other men, "_y despues traerlos a la casa."_

The men nod their understanding and head our way. Isabella's eyes shift in our direction, locking on mine.

"They'll help you with the cattle and horses and show your men where to set camp, then you and your brothers can come down to the house."

"Thank you…Isabella," I nod with a crooked smile, tippin' the rim of my hat to her.

She holds my gaze for a few seconds…and then chin held high, turns around and catches up to her father.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Disclosure: I know nothing about cowboys and cowgirls and cattle drives and ranches beyond the hour or so of research I performed for this short story. So I apologize if I get anything glaringly wrong.**

**Don't forget, we'll have daily postings. Another update tomorrow. :)**

**And for those waiting for A&A, it will resume next month, as soon as I'm back from vacay and have the kids settled back in school. (And we'll also have the next outtake to TCL.) :)**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, guys! Hope you continue to enjoy. As I said, this will be short and sweet, only six chapters and an epi. It will all be in Edward's POV. :)**

**Oklahoma may or may not have been on the Chisholm Trail from Texas. I've had a few readers tell me my geography is wrong and I'll take their word for it since like I said I only did about an hour's worth of research for this. But for now, let's just leave it like this, okay? :)**

**Beta'd by Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

**OPEN RANGE - CHAPTER 2 **

With the extra hands, we get the cattle settled in, in no time at all, or maybe I'm just anxious to get myself to that there house. Afterwards, Isabella's father's hands guide us and our horses to the stables where we take care of our mounts, and then with my stomach grumbling with anticipation, I grab another shirt from my pack before we make our way up to the large, waitin' house.

With hats pressed against our chests, we enter the house, bustling with women moving this way and that in a large, warm kitchen. Isabella is not here.

"Pa, they're here!" one of the women calls out before flashing her blue eyes up at us again and grinning widely.

A few seconds later, Isabella's father walks into the kitchen. He levels us with a sharp gaze.

"Rosalie, Alice, y'all get over here."

Quickly, two of the girls running about the kitchen come to take their places next to Isabella's father, looking up at us through twinkling eyes full of mischief. One is tall and blond with light blue eyes. The other is much smaller, possibly even smaller than Isabella, with hair that may be even darker than Isabella's – but the same blue eyes as the blond girl with her. Both are dressed in pretty, muslin dresses, pleasant figures obvious under the frocks – unlike Isabella, who in her canvas pants and men's boots resembled more of a small man-boy.

"These here are my daughters. Rosalie is the oldest, and Alice come next. My youngest, Isabella, you've already met.

We bow our heads.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, and these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper."

"Pleased to meet you," they both respond.

"Now while the women-folk finish fixin' up the grub, you and your brothers can go wash up upstairs. Ms. Cope here will show you to your rooms. Afterwards, y'all can come down and join us for supper."

"That sounds mighty good, Sir," Emmett speaks ups.

"Yes, thank you," Jasper adds.

I simply nod in gratitude.

"We shall see you in a short while then," Charles says, and then taking each of his daughters by the shoulder, turns them about and directs them back to their duties.

They both turn around and give us a quick peak though.

OOOOOOOOOO

I'm humming quietly to myself while I lay back in the tub full of hot water, arms splayed comfortably over the edges while the heat of the water calms my sore muscles and soothes the dryness on my back and shoulders. I am in a small piece of heaven. In a few minutes, I'll lather myself up and wash off the dirt and grub from the past few days, but for now, I'm just enjoying the total and complete bliss.

When I hear the door open, I keep my eyes closed, not yet ready to leave the little bit of Eden I'm in. It's Ms. Cope, the housekeeper, with the other jug of hot water she promised to keep the tub nice 'n toasty, and I know that as soon as I open my eyes, I'll have to face-

"Do you want me to just pour it in?"

My eyes fly open at that voice, because that's not Ms. Cope's voice; that's Cattle girl.

She's staring at me, eyes wide, looking wary…and curious…and fascinated.

"Isabella…" I murmur, because I have no idea on this here God's green Earth what else to say.

And here's the other thing:

She's no longer in her cowgirl get-up, rather her hair looks freshly-washed and done up, and she's wearing a pretty, dark-printed blue, full skirt with a lighter blue fitted bodice that shows off how much of a woman she really is: tiny, tiny waist and full, supple breasts. I swallow thickly.

"Well? Should I just pour it in?"

She takes a step closer, and I sink further into the tub to protect her innocent eyes from my manhood – which is growing at an alarming rate underwater.

But she doesn't stop until she's right at the edge of the tub. Eyes still on mine, she begins pouring, turning the water which was beginning to cool into a raging, scorching prairie inferno.

When the entire jug has been emptied, she simply stands there, jug in hand.

And then her eyes roam. She lowers them slowly to my chest, cocking her head to the side and biting her bottom lip. I see them – feel them really as the hairs on my body prickle with awareness of her intimate stare. She trails them lower, to my stomach, which contracts as if her hands are already on me. When she presses her lips together tightly, her small, pink tongue peeking out from between them, moving slowly from side to side, I am no longer in heaven, but in a painfully engorged hell.

"Isabella…"

"You're a beautiful man," she murmurs, almost as if she's speaking to herself. "I've never seen anyone so…perfect."

"You're beautiful too," I admit in a whisper. "And so…strong…for a woman."

She chuckles at that and meets my gaze wryly. "For a woman."

We simply stare at each other.

But then she reaches out to the top of the dresser next to the tub, where I've placed the rag and soap I'm to use for washin', and takes them in her hand.

My heart hammers in my chest, and I know I should tell her to leave if I don't want my manhood blown to smithereens by her Pa, but I'm hypnotized by her actions…by her eyes…by her entire being.

She dips her hand into the tub, by the edge where my feet are hidden underneath. Just a couple 'a feet away, my pecker throbs painfully.

Carefully and methodically, she squeezes the rag in her hand to rid it of excess water…and then rubs the soap into it…

"Isabella…"

I cannot think past that name...that face…

"I'm Bella," she says as she moves towards the other end of the tub and comes to stand behind me. "Call me Bella."

When I feel the rag touch my overheated back, I hiss sharply through my teeth.

Torturously slow, she brushes the soapy rag over my back in small, circular patterns. When she reaches my right shoulder, her pattern enlarges, moving to encompass the top of my chest.

I shut my eyes tight and drop my head and shoulders, shaking in the tub so hard the water splash against the edges.

"Bella, if your father finds you here, he'll shoot me dead where I sit," I hiss quickly, forcing myself to say the words though my pecker begs me not to remind her of such menial facts.

She gives me another one of her small, wry chuckles, bending at the waist so that her head is close to mine. The heat of her breath tickles my neck, sending goosebumps all along my frame.

"He won't shoot you dead – not if I ask him not to nicely. I'm the baby, Edward. He gives me everything I ask for. Well," she snorts, "almost everything."

I have no idea what in the heck she means by that, and right now, I couldn't care less, not while she sponges me down from shoulder to shoulder, rubbing my chest and back in soft, smooth circles, while her warm breath fans across my wet back, making me shiver something vicious.

"How old are you?" I question, opening my eyes for a second. I angle my head sideways so that I can see her, and raise a brow.

"Eighteen," she smiles.

Eighteen.

I nod once and turn around, closing my eyes once more.

Eighteen.

Sponge away. You may sponge away.

I cannot truthfully say with any certainty how long she sponges my shoulders, my back, my chest, but I do know that at one point, I feel her lean in closer and her hand begins to trail lower down my chest…to my stomach…

My body quakes with desire so thick I cannot see straight any longer, but when she reaches under the water, I reach out and grab her wrist in my hand before we are both too far gone to stop.

She gasps quietly, and our eyes meet.

"Isabella? Are you up there?"

That voice makes us both gasp wildly.

Charles.

I let go of her wrist, and she drops the rag into the water, quickly moving to the door and opening it up about half an inch. Her skirts rustle under her quietly.

"I'm just pinnin' up my hair, Pa! I'll be right down!"

"Hurry it up!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Meanwhile, I've jumped out of the tub and am throwing my britches on as quickly as my engorged manhood will allow.

When Bella turns back around, she catches me with one leg up and in my pants and other than that, fully bared to her, my manhood salutin' rigidly - and achin' like a rotten tooth.

Once again, she simply gazes at me, and while under normal circumstances havin' this woman gazin' at my nakedness with such open lust would be better than a pig roast in August, I am about half a minute from havin' my pecker shot off by an irate father.

"You have got to go or I'll be pushin' up daisies by nightfall!" I whisper urgently, wrestlin' once more with my pants.

For five seconds, she continues takin' me in.

"I'll see you at supper," she finally says.

With my pants around my hips, I stop gettin' dressed and stand up straight, holdin' this beautiful, confounding creature in my sights.

She is the most glorious, confusin' and bewitchin' bein' I have ever encountered.

She reaches behind her, keepin' her eyes on me, and turns the knob carefully, steppin' out of the room backwards, eyes on mine until she closes the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Chapter song rec: _Everything Has Change_d by Taylor Swift (a country gal for a cowboyward and his cowgirlella) :)**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**As you guys read this this morning, I should be on my way to the airport to begin my family vacation. Yeehaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im keeping the A/Ns short guys cuz I'm posting the updates from my phone since I'm on vacay, but I want you all to know that I'm so enjoying reading your thoughts! Keep 'em comin'!**

**Betad by Michelle Renker Rhodes**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

**OPEN RANGE – CHAPTER 3**

I am the last one to arrive to the dinner table. My brothers are already there, and they both look up at me, furrowing their brows as if they sense my bewilderment – which I sincerely hope they cannot.

Isabella is already seated as well, at her father's right; her sisters to her right. Charles directs me to the chair to his left – directly across from Isabella. I try not to look at her as I take my seat with my brothers to my left, but then I think that not looking at her at all may be even more suspicious, but if I look at her I'm sure our actions from a few moments ago will be written all over my face.

I am in hell, I tell you.

We say grace and then dig into the best meal I've had in ages; best damn meal since the last time I ate my Ma's supper, if you'll pardon my French.

I say as much aloud – leaving out the cussin' of course – trying to distract myself from the enchanting siren callin' to me from across the table.

"I'm glad you're enjoyin' it," Charles says. "My girls do all the cookin'. Well, ever since my wife…" His voice trails off. "Isabella made the roast this mornin', 'fore she went disappearin'," he resumes, his features brightenin' proudly, "and Rosalie and Alice prepared the rest of the meal."

"Well everything is delicious," I say, meeting every woman's gaze across the table and forcing myself not to linger too much on Bella's. "Bella, you are a talented young lady. This here roast rivals my own Ma's."

She smiles sweetly, but I'm almost sure I see mischief in her look. "Thank you."

"Isabella."

I blink and command my eyes away from Bella, to her father.

"Her name is _Isabella_," he repeats, slowly and carefully. "Only her family calls her Bella."

I realize the blunder I've committed and curse myself to a pit of hell even deeper than the one I currently traverse in. I am pitifully close to havin' that aforementioned shotgun pointed right at my forehead.

"My apologies. I meant no disrespect." I keep my eyes on Charles as I assure him of this.

"Mm," he mutters. "That's quite alright."

We resume our meal, the men folk exchanging small talk while the women listen quietly. Charles turns out to be a pleasant man. We talk cattle and ranching, and he offers good advice, as well as listens intently when either my brothers or myself have something to contribute.

By the time the meal is over and the apple pie has been served, we're feeling pretty comfortable with our hosts.

"I have a proposition for you," Charles says, just as we've offed the last of the pie. "Now normally, I would've preferred to speak to your Pa about this, seeing as he's the head of the business, but I was hopin' since ya'll are here, perhaps one of you is authorized to speak on his behalf."

He looks to Emmett because we've already explained the birth order and that he is the eldest, followed by me and then by Jasper, each two years apart.

"I am the eldest," Emmett says, when he sees that Charles means to hold him as head of household in our father's absence, "but Edward is in charge of the running of the cattle in my father's absence. He's got the business sense out of the three of us."

Charles nods his way and then turns back to me. He goes on to explain that he believes our cattle will garner a much better price if we bring them in to Abilene as one herd, for it will give us more power to demand our price with such a large herd combined.

So far, I agree.

"Therefore, I suggest, if y'all are willing, I'll send a rider up ahead to stop my cattle where they are and wait up for you so that y'all can catch up. You'll then travel together and reach Abilene at the same time. We'll split the profits evenly, as our herds are about the same size."

I tap my jaw as I ponder his offer.

It's a good offer. And it's mighty fair too, because though our herds are about the same, from what he's described, his is a tad bit larger, and if he wanted to, he could ask for a better cut of the profits. But from all we've heard of Swan, he's always been a profitable, yet fair man.

"I believe that's a mighty good idea, Sir, and I can speak for my father when I say we would definitely like to take you up on it."

Charles smiles – well, he don't exactly smile so much as his mustache twitches from side to side.

"It's settled then. I'll send James and Ben up tonight, after a few hours rest, and they can ride until they catch up with the rest of my men. They'll wait for you and stay to help y'all out to Abilene-"

I begin to nod, and then Bella speaks up.

"I can ride up to the herd, Pa," she says. "I can go with James, 'cause he's quicker than Ben, and we can reach them faster. 'Sides, everyone knows that I can handle cattle better 'n anyone round these parts any-"

"No, Isabella."

Charles says this without even looking at her, his eyes still on me.

"Pa, be reasonable. Ben will just slow James down, while I will-"

Now he does turn to her. "Isabella, I said no."

Her sweet, little nostrils flare, the way they did out on the range earlier today, her dark eyes turning almost black with ire.

"Give me one good reason why-"

"Because you are my daughter and you are a woman, and women do not drive cattle."

"Yes, they do!"

"Not young ladies, and you my girl, are a young lady whether you like it or not."

"Pa, that right there is the biggest pile of-"

"Bella!"

He bangs the table with his fists and she bangs it right back, while I stare at her with equal parts admiration for her gumption and disbelief for it. Meanwhile, everyone at the table has gone silent. My brothers look about ready to bust out into fits, while her sisters have lowered their eyes to their plates, but it's clear they're fixin' to laugh as well.

"It is not fair that because I am a woman I can't do my true part 'round here!"

"You do your true part 'round here! You help take care of the house, and you cook and clean-"

"If I'd 'a been born a man I'd be out drivin' the herd right now, 'stead of havin' to hire men to do it for us!"

"But you are not a man!"

She bangs the table again, small hands full of fury, and with trembling lips looks around the table. Her big, brown eyes settle on me for two seconds, and in those two seconds that ticker in my chest breaks in two at the lost look in her eyes. With another huff of fury, she stands from the table and runs up the stairs, raising her long skirts way past her shins as she goes.

We sit in stunned silence for all of five minutes.

"Well," Charles finally says, "that's Isabella for you."

His other two daughters sigh and begin to gather up the dishes quietly. My brothers and I offer to help, though Charles assures us that they can handle it. So while Emmett and Jas go assist in cleanin' up, Charles and I hammer up the rest of the details for the drive. With nothing further to say and with a mind that grows more befuddled as the minutes pass, I excuse myself and placing my hat atop my head once more, go to check on our horses.

OOOOOOOOOO

Charles Swan's stables are more than satisfactory for our horses. Once I've determined that they are resting comfortably, I turn my mind back to Isabella.

What is the story with that woman?

And why do I care?

She is obviously a handful, and a handful of a woman is the last thing I need right now. I'm in the middle of a drive for the love of God, and once this one is over, I'll go home, take a month or two to rest before I head right back out. It's what I am, what I do, what I _love_ to do: being out on that open range, mountains behind me and rivers in front. God's land. What more can a man truly ask for?

I step out of the stables and gaze out at the horizon. The late sun is finally settling down for a rest, turning the entire land before me into a shade of burnt orange one can never replicate elsewhere but out in the open fields. This is true beauty, true inspiration. My chest expands with the open air, thoughts of Bella fill my mind and-

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turn around and there she is, no longer in her full skirts and bodice but once more in denims and leather and boots, wide-brimmed hat above her braided hair - another true beauty in any settin'.

"Yes, it is a mighty beautiful sight," I agree, taking two steps towards her. She stands her ground and though it's harder to see her chest through the denim meant for man, I can see how it heaves up and down.

"I pity those back East, with their towns and cee-ment roads. Ain't got God's love on their land."

"My mama lives back East."

My head jerks back in surprise. "I'm…sorry. I assumed your ma was…" I trail off, ashamed to finish my thought.

"You assumed she was dead," she nods. "Well, she might well as be. Left us when we was still little girls. She met my Pa when she came to visit family one summer. He put a baby in her, and so she had to stay and marry. Never did like it here. She prefers those towns and cee-ment roads and one day she couldn't take it anymore and up and went back. Ain't seen her since."

"I'm…sorry," I repeat like a slow-witted parrot, but I know not what to say to that. My own Ma would give her life twice over for any of us and for our Pa.

"S'alright," she shrugs. "She never was much of a ma even when she was around. Pa took care of us the most; spoiled us I suppose. 'Specially me, even though I was his last chance to have a boy and obviously let him down."

"You wish to have been born male?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I am woman through and through, 'case you ain't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed plenty," I smirk.

This time she's the one steppin' my way. I wait for her. I think maybe I will always wait for her.

"I don't begrudge bein' a woman, I begrudge the limits this world places on me 'cause of it." She looks out at the horizon, where only the top portion of the sun still remains, sinkin' deeper and deeper into the ground like it is. "I want to be out there, I want to ride through the open range."

"But that ain't a woman's world."

"Says who?" she asks defiantly.

"Well, says men."

"And why should men make all the decisions?"

"'Cause that's just the way it is, ma'am," I say, because really, I got no other answer for her. But heck if I'm gonna let her know that.

"You ain't got no real reason," she says anyhow, obviously seein' through my poor excuse. "And neither does my Pa."

"Your Pa's just tryin' to keep you safe. That's a man's world out there, and you are too innocent to be a part of it."

Her eyes flash with ire, that same ire she displayed over at the supper table, and for a second I think I may have said something wrong. But she soon takes a couple more steps my way, and before I know it, she's got the palm of her hand pressed to my chest and she's pushing me backwards into the stables. The horses whine when they see us enter. Bella pushes me further and further back, into an empty stall 'til I've got hay at my feet and the sharp stench of animal around us. Yet all I see is her; all I smell is her sweet skin.

My back hits the wall, and she gets on her tip-toes to wrap her arms 'round my neck, her very female body pressed up against mine so completely I can feel her breasts mold to my chest. I cannot lie; my manhood does a happy two-step.

"You _still_ think me innocent, Edward Cullen?" she questions with one of those wry grins of hers, and then crashes her mouth to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**I WILL get back to you all upon my return, so let me know what y'all are thinkin'! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for reading guys. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Some of you have asked so nicely for me to expand this beyond just six chapters, but alas, I can't. First, this was always meant to be just a short, quick little thing, and second, I'm typing this A/n on my phone right now because I'm on vacay. This story was all written up already before I left and can you imagine me redoing the whole thing over my phone? Lol. But thanks so much for wishing it was longer. That means a lot. :) **

**Betad by Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**OPEN RANGE – CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I wrap my arms around Bella's small waist, crushing her against me. Her mouth is warmer than any I've ever tasted, sweet like molasses straight from the bark. I suck on its sugar greedily while her fingers massage the nape of my neck, makin' me moan into her mouth like a helpless mule.

"Bella…"

She grins again against my mouth, but when my tongue touches her lips she gasps, as if surprised. I don't retreat, however, simply move it from side to side, licking her lips until she realizes I am beggin' for entry here. Her sweet lips open wide to allow my tongue into her mouth and when the tip of mine touches the tip of hers, I do not want to take the name of the Lord in vain, but God if it ain't the most heat I've ever felt coursing through my body from the top of my head down to my manhood and beyond, then I don't know here from Texas. Takes her 'bout half a minute to figure out what to do with her tongue, but when she does, she learns quick and eager, minglin' it with mine, sucking mine into her mouth, moaning and groaning something fierce. I am intoxicated by this woman to the point where I cannot think.

Her hands begin roaming, crawling down my shoulders, further down to my arms, which she grips tightly, squeezing the muscles in a way that makes me know she likes them. Her hands continue their downward explorations, down to my ribs, and I am no longer in hell but in the highest levels of heaven I have ever encountered - that is, until one of her hands continues southward and the gentleman my Pa tried to raise proves that he is still somewhere deep inside me.

"Whoa." I grab her wrist again, as I did back at the house, to stop her.

She breaks away from my mouth.

"I wanna feel it," she whispers urgently.

"You are too innocent."

"No, I am not," she declares. "I've felt one before."

My eyes grow wide, but she simply grins. "I am tryin' to tell you, Edward, that I am not as innocent as you think me."

"You've…you've felt one?"

She nods, dark eyes holding my gaze steadily, sparkling like an imp from hell – which she might very well be.

Dear Lord, I cannot determine in which depth I am here.

"Who?" I ask, though no answer will truly calm the torture in my chest. Whoever it was, it wasn't me.

"One of my father's hands, couple 'a years ago."

"How…how far did y'all go?"

She locks me in her bewitching eyes. "All the way."

I feel as if all air has been knocked out of my lungs. Drawing in a deep breath, I attempt to recover some of that air, and when my chest can no longer take it, I release the excess slowly.

"So you see, you don't gotta protect me. I been had, but I don't want to think about that now. I just want to think about _you_."

She reaches up and grabs the nape of my neck again with one hand, guiding my mouth back down to hers while her other hand rests on my stomach.

I am a hypocrite.

All these years, when I had me a woman without taking her for wife, I excused my behavior as well as theirs, but now that it's her, now that I know she's been with someone else, it is threatenin' to do me in. Even as her hand moves lower and lower, slow as Jake driving cattle.

But it's not because I'm judgin' her. It's because I want more than anything to have been her first, to have been her only.

Still, we have what we have now, and if I cannot be her first, by God I intend to be her last.

She cups my manhood, just as this realization hits me - a mighty good thing because I do not know if I would 'a been able to comprehend this revelation one second later.

"Goodness, it is so big and _hard_," she exclaims, wrapping her hand over my trousers where my bulge continues to grow under her and makin' me hiss in a sharp breath of air. I rest my forehead on hers.

"It is mighty big and hard, yes it is. Listen to me, Bella. I will have you, but no one else will ever have you after me. You are mine now. I need to know that you understand that this will not be a one-time occurrence. You will leave your family and your home and come with me as my wife."

She nods slowly, big dark eyes intently on mine. For all her knowledge of a man, she still looks so innocent to me.

I will take care of this woman for eternity, despite how strong she believes herself to be in this man's world.

And though I regret that our first time must be in a stable, I promise myself I will take her only on warm, soft beds from now on – after this one time.

I take a step back away from her, unbuckling my belt while she gazes at me with those huge, wondrous eyes as if she's never seen a man undress before – which I now know not to be the case. When I am loose from my confinements, she stares down at my manhood with open awe, her pretty mouth hangin' ajar.

I near her again, pushing her soft hair behind her neck, my fingers pressing into the nape of her neck. Her flesh raises on end at my touch; Her chest heaves. She seems nervous, so I press my lips to hers again, gently; tender assurances of my true affection – an affection I've never felt before, only for her; everything is only for her now.

"Undress me," she murmurs, gripping my shoulders.

Mouth still lightly on hers, I reach for the hem of her man-shirt and guide it up and over her head, regretting that I must part from her mouth to do so. Pretty pink breasts are exposed to my sight. Yes, she's definitely all woman. I cup one in each hand and she shivers, her nipples peaking when my thumbs run over them. She's breathing even harder than before, so I kiss her again because it seems to soothe her.

"Now take my pants off," she breathes huskily; urgently, and again I obey. I push them down past her thighs and they fall the rest of the way, and though I'd almost rather die than pull away from her now I must see her glorious body exposed to me fully.

Yes, she is glorious; tiny waist between full, supple breasts and hips that will bear me strong children. Her hair falls in loose waves over her chest, almost covering her breasts but not quite. Sweet, dark curls cover her womanhood. I am not ashamed to admit that I gape at her in open awe and worship.

She steps out of her trousers, and now she stands before me in nothing but her boots, and if it ain't the most thrilling sight. Again, it is she who closes the distance between us, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it down my shoulders so that I may be as bared to her as she is to me. When she is done, her eyes show the same appreciation mine just have.

"Jesus, you are a perfect man," she proclaims.

I will have to teach her not to take the Lord's name in vain that way, especially in front of our children, but we've still got time for that. She is allowed to take His name in vain this time, to admire my physicality.

I guide her carefully to the hay-littered floor, cradling her landing with my arms before removing first her boots, then my own.

"I regret that we must have hay as our bed and promise you that you will have better next time."

Her arms wrap around my neck and she smiles softly. "I don't care where you take me as long as you make me yours."

I lace our hands together and pull them over her head, and then parting her legs with mine, I slide inside her in one long thrust.

"Oh!" she cries out – and here I must make a confession: I swear a long and vicious oath, for two reasons.

The first because I have never in my life been consumed, sheathed, _devoured_ by such a tight, warm space, as is Bella's sweet, little core.

The second reason being because the instant I thrust inside her, I feel her barrier break; I see it in the shock and pain in her eyes.

She is - _was_ - a virgin.

I remain as still as possible despite the urgency for friction, the need to push in and pull out in quick, long strides.

"You lied to me. You have never been with a man. You _are_ an innocent."

She breathes out through narrowed lips and brings a hand down to cup my jaw. "I knew if I told you the truth you wouldn't take me, and I _needed_ to be yours."

I shut my eyes tight, tryin' to reason through the thick haze of lust swimmin' inside me. I am beddin' a virgin.

I have never bedded a virgin.

The three generous women I've been with had all had men before me. I was not takin' anything from them they hadn't already given to someone else. I thought the same of Bella, but now…

Now I realize I would've taken her anyhow. She is not like those three other women. She was made for me and I for her.

"I would 'a taken you anyhow," I tell her aloud, truthfully; honestly. "I would 'a made you mine anyway."

She sighs in relief, and her smile consumes her entire face. "Truthfully?"

"Yes, truthfully, but I cannot debate this any longer. I must move, Bella. My body commands it."

The smile drops from her face, but the expression she gives me is full of the same longin' I'm feelin'.

"Then move, Edward. Move inside me and make me _all_ yours."

As I said, I will always obey this woman, and so I pull out ever so slowly, tryin' to be as gentle as possible with this first-timer here, and then push in with as much care. I repeat this action a few times, watching for her reaction, but by heaven, it is hard to take it easy.

"You alright?" I ask her after about the fifth or sixth thrust.

"I am fine," she smiles, and then raises her legs, wrapping them around my backside.

I groan. "Bella, Darlin', if you do that, it makes me want to push in deeper."

"Then push in deeper, Edward," she encourages me.

I push in deeper, increasin' my pace as well. The friction it creates makes me want to move faster still, pound in harder.

"You still okay?" I manage to inquire. "Is it hurtin'?"

"Not so much," she responds, but I can hear the tightness in her voice, and as much as I'm enjoying this, enjoying her, I can't help feeling guilty 'bout the fact that she doesn't seem to be getting' as much pleasure from it as I am. I am not used to this.

I back away, my manhood still firmly encased inside her, but now I can see her entire body laid before me.

"What are you doin'?" she asks.

Instead of responding, I bear my weight on one hand and lick my forefinger on the other and reach between her legs, still thrusting.

The second I find that soft, slippery piece of skin women have at the top of their opening she gasps, closing her eyes and arching her back.

"Oh, _Edward_…"

I grin, quietly thankful to Kate for teaching me about that spot.

My finger teases those inner lips gently while my manhood continues its languid movements deep inside. I watch myself movin' in and out of her in complete rapture.

"You like that, Bella?"

"Mmm," she moans while I circle her swollen nub over and over. "Yes, Edward. Yessss…"

I am hypnotized by the sight before me; Bella writhing over the soft hay while I pleasure her with both my finger and my pecker. It is a sight a man can die from, and die happily.

"Oooh, Ohhh," she continues moaning, her head moving from side to side as if she cannot take what is being done to her. "Yes, Edward. _Yes_," she urges me on.

And I obey, my manhood feeling the growing pressure from the impending explosion, but I want to get her there first because it's her first time, and I want her to like it because I plan to do this with her many, many times in our future.

"Don't hold back, Bella," I instruct her. "When you feel it building deep in your belly, let it go, alright?"

Dear Lord, I pray, please let her feel it soon because I am about to explode like a prairie fire here!

Her moans grow more powerful, and soon her hips start moving back and forth in perfect rhythm with my thrusts. "Yes, Edward! Yes, I feel it, but I think I may go mad from the sensation!"

I am sure withholding that snort in my throat is a good idea right about now. "You're not going to go mad, my love. Let it go. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh, Jesus, Oh Lord almighty, Edward!"

I am not in fact the Lord almighty, but I have learned that this is also a time when taking the Lord's name is something that cannot be helped.

Her walls tighten all around me as she fulfills her pleasure, and I follow right after, spilling my seed deep inside her as I take the Lord's name right along with her.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella!"

Another lesson taught to me; this one by my Pa though he knows I don't take whores, but just in case I do encounter a woman before marriage - which is only to be expected:

A man may spill his seed on the woman's belly rather than inside her, to prevent the creation of a child.

But Bella will be mine for eternity. I do not have to take care with where I spill.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoying? Good. :)**

**The girls over on Rob Attack are featuring "Open Range" on Fanfic Fridays! They've prepared a lovely write up for the story, so go check it out at:**

**triple w dot robattack dot wordpress dot com. **

**Thanks so much Wiltshire Glo for doing me the favor of posting the link to it on my FB page as well, which I'd have no idea how to do over my phone right now. And thank you so much to Cared as well, and all my girlies over on Robattack. 333**

**Also, I want to thank all of you who've been wishing me a good vacation. The fam and me are havin' a great time! :)**

**Beta'd by Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer**

**OPEN RANGE – Chapter 5**

* * *

Bella lies resting with her head on my chest, her soft curves against my much harder frame. Her hand caresses me tenderly, exploring every ridge and plain on my chest.

We have been here for a few hours, during which we have talked and pleasured each other two more times. I am fixin' to take her again, as I have only to reach over and pull her over me and will once again be sheathed inside her.

"We will marry in the mornin', before leavin' for the drive." My hand caresses her warm mound as I speak, gettin' her wet and ready for me. "Your Pa can go get the preacher, and we'll be husband and wife 'fore the cock crows."

She giggles in between moans, and it's a glorious sound to my ears. "I cannot wait to leave here as your wife."

"You won't mind leaving your father and sisters and settlin' in Texas?"

"I don't mind bein' anywhere long as I'm with you. And long as we can do this over and over as much as we want!"

I chuckle against her soft hair, kissing the top of her head softly. My future wife is a minx through and through.

"We will be doin' this a' plenty when I am home. I'll finish this drive and then come back for you and take you home. We can keep livin' with my Ma and Pa 'til I build us a house on the portion of land my Pa said he'd give me when I took a wife. Then you can live there and raise our children while I'm driving cattle, and I'll come back to you as soon as I-"

She lifts her head up abruptly and holds my gaze. "I can live there and raise your children while you go on cattle drives? What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I…" she frowns, "I mean, I was figurin' we'd get married in the mornin' and then I'd come on the drive with you. And then I could go on every other drive with you - you and I together."

I purse my lips. "Bella, wives do not go on cattle drives. Wives stay home and tend to the house and children, serve their husbands nice roasts like the one you served tonight-"

"Wait." She sits up all the way, her pretty breasts perky and swollen in front of me, but my heart is suddenly racing, and I've got a sinkin' feelin' in the pit of my stomach and so I cannot enjoy them as well I should.

"You expect me to sit at home for months at a time while you go on your drives, and I do nothing but clean house and raise children?"

"Those are very important duties, Bella. You're young and healthy. Therefore I expect you'll bear me quite a few children."

Her nostrils flare, and I know that somehow I've said the wrong thing - though what that may be I have no idea.

She crosses her arms in front of herself, hiding those pretty breasts from my view.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No. I will not stay home and miss out on everything going on out there!" She waves a hand wildly towards the outdoors. "I want to go on the drives with you! I want to be your partner as well as your wife!"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. I don't need any more partners. What I need is a wife!"

Her eyes flash wickedly, darkening right before my eyes. And then she reaches over and picks up her discarded clothing, lifting the shirt over her head and truly covering her beautiful breasts. The pants soon follow.

"Then you will have to find yourself another wife, Edward, because I will not be leavin' one prison to replace it with another!"

"What?" I spit. "Are you insane, woman? You have to marry me!"

"Why?" she asks, not even looking at me as she continues to dress herself, shovin' one foot and then the other into her boots.

"What do you mean, why? I just stuck my pecker in you - more than once!"

"And?"

"And?" I howl, so loudly that the horses start whining. "And? And you are mine now!"

She stops and looks at me, one of those wry grins I'm startin' to fear plastered on her face.

"Edward, am I the first girl you've bedded?"

I swallow thickly and don't respond.

"Well? Am I?"

"No."

She presses her lips tightly together and closes her eyes, but not before I catch the flash of pain in them.

I reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, darlin'..."

When she reopens her eyes, they're on fire.

"And did you marry the other woman or _women_ you bedded?"

"No," I respond through tight lips.

"Then you do not need to marry me!"

And with that, she gets up and walks out of the stables, leaving me staring in her wake once more.

I shut my eyes for two seconds, cussin' in my mind though the Lord knows what I'm thinkin', so I'm sure I'm still sinnin'.

"Bella, get back here! Isabella!"

I only manage to get my pants on before I start givin' chase, but she's a quick one. She's half way to the house already, and when she sees me comin' after her, she runs the rest of the way.

"Bella! Isabella, get your behind back here!"

Far in the horizon, I see the black sky beginning to turn brown – a sign that the sun will be rising in the next hour or so.

Charlie is already out on the porch.

"What's goin' on, Son?" he asks as I climb the first couple 'a steps up.

This is where I momentarily fear for my life. I have just bedded this man's youngest daughter, his obvious pride and joy, in his stables just a few yards from here. And I am currently standin' before him in nothin' more than my pants. Even if I wanted to, I could not lie.

"Sir," I say, swallowing thickly, "I must be honest with you. I have bedded your daughter, Bella. But the shotgun is not a necessity, Sir, as I fully intend to marry her and bring her home with me – though I will not be able to do so if you shoot me dead."

"I am _not_ marrying him!" Bella yells out from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh yes, you are!" I yell back.

"Oh no, I'm not!"

Charlie simply stares at me, expressionless – though I don't miss the way his hands fist at his sides and his trigger finger twitches sum'n vicious. I can only be grateful that there doesn't appear to be a shotgun anywhere within his immediate reach.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks, much more calmly than I would've expected considering the news I've just given him.

"The problem is your daughter!" I respond, waving a hand wildly in the direction of the house. "She's got it in her thick head that she wants to drive cattle with me 'stead'a stayin' home and cooking and cleaning, raising the children the way A WIFE IS SUPPOSED TO DO!" I bellow, my eyes returning to the house.

"NO!" she yells back.

I gesture with my hands in a "Ya see?" sort of manner.

Charles smirks at me. "I take it y'all neglected to discuss the particulars of your union beforehand."

I only manage to feel shame for the topic of discussion between this man and myself for a fraction of a second because my real priority, my only priority right now is gettin' his stubborn daughter to agree to be my wife again.

This is when Jasper and Emmett both step out of the house, both in long-johns.

"Edward, what in tarnation is goin' on?" Jasper asks.

I don't respond, my eyes still on Charles because I need him to step up here and get his daughter to see reason.

"Sir?"

After a few seconds, Charles sighs. "Look, Son, I will not force my daughter to marry if it's not what she wants. Believe me, I know the perils of doin' that. I will not force her into unhappiness."

"Marry?" Emmett asks. "Edward, what have you gone and done?"

I ignore him.

"But, Sir, did you not hear what I just said? _I bedded her,"_ I repeat once again in a whispered hiss. Both my brothers gasp loudly anyhow. "She may have my child in her belly as we speak!"

"I do NOT have your child in my belly!" Bella says from deep within the house. "Now go away!"

"Bella!" I howl, and take the last remaining steps up to the porch, but Charles reaches out and puts a steadying palm over my chest, stoppin' me.

"I'm sorry, Son, but if you take another step, I _will_ get me that aforementioned shotgun only it won't be to force a weddin'. If my daughter doesn't want to see you, I cannot let you into our house."

My nostrils flare as I glare at the door just a couple'a feet away.

"Bella, tarnation! Get out here and marry me!"

No answer.

"BELLA!"

OOOOOOOOOO

The sun has risen over the horizon, bathing Charles' property in a warm glow. The ranch has come to life already, ranch hands moving to and fro goin' about their business, for a ranch cannot stop operatin' due to a stubborn woman and the man she refuses to marry.

My brothers and I, as well as the rest of our hands, have gotten the horses and cattle ready, and now there is no more excuse for which to hang about. We have a drive to continue, and with James and Ben already on their way to halt Charles' herd while they wait for us, time is precious.

I approach the house once more, my boots clickin' loudly on the steps as I ascend three of them and then stop because Charles stands guard, arms crossed across his chest. The aforementioned shotgun _does_ rest at the ready by the door, only he don't look truly upset at me, more like...pityin'

Yes, I am one pitiful fool right now.

I remove my hat and hold it pressed against my stomach. "Isabella Marie Swan, I am leavin'!" I warn. "My horse is ready, the cattle are ready. This here is your last chance to get out here so we can send for that preacher!"

No answer.

"Bella, for the love of all that's holy." I am no longer commandin', more like pleadin'.

She appears at the door, standing there in her cowgirl gear and boots, defiantly dressed like a small man, only I know the woman that lays under that too well. She stands tall and straight, her chin held high as it was when I first saw her just yesterday out on the range.

"Will you let me come on the drive with you? Will you let me by your partner?"

I press my lips tightly together. "Told you, I don't need another partner. What I need is a wife."

Her shoulders fall, and her head drops. "And I need to be your equal. Otherwise, I cannot be your wife."

I stand there, unable to understand what she's going on about and at the same time wanting to just damn it all to hell and tell her fine, if she wants to drive cattle across the country with me, then she may.

But no, it's not what a woman does. It's not what _my_ _wife_ will do.

With a deep, heavy breath that makes my lungs ache something awful, I tip my head at Charlie in partin' and turn around to descend the steps, replacin' my hat while my boots ring out even louder than before. I stick a foot in the stirrup and ascend my horse, all the while hopin' she'll change her mind and come to her senses, but as we slowly make our way across the field, Emmett to my right and Jasper to my left, there is no sound behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Just a reminder that if I haven't gotten back to u on your review, or Twitter or fb or anything it's because I'm on vacation and my time and Internet availability are very limited, but I'm reading and loving all your thoughts and will get back to them as soon as I return. :)**

**Tomorrow mornin' we'll have the last chapter, and then the epi in the afternoon. :)**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817 **

'**Link to Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ***The Epi will post later on this afternoon*****

**Still with me here? Well, we're almost done.**

**If you're all wondering why my A/Ns have been so short, it's because I'm on vacation! This story was completed beforehand and I'm just uploading the chapters daily. I'll let you all know how it went when I get back!**

**Betad by Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**OPEN RANGE – CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Takes us two weeks to catch up to Charles' herd. Sure enough, they been waitin'; only goin' a couple a miles a day once they got word from James and Ben. We combine our cattle and our men and continue the drive up to Abilene. The cattle number almost six thousand now combined, and it takes us a bit under three weeks to finally make it. When we do, we command a handsome price, yes we do, for we got good stock between Swan and Cullen, and though more "Ss" brand the cattle than do "Cs" we split the profits fifty/fifty, and then Swan's men are on their way back to his ranch.

Back to Bella.

I try not to think of her too much during that last part of the drive. With so many cattle, these last few weeks have been busy and there wasn't much time to piss in the wind, much less spend time grieving and nursin' a broken heart. 'Sides, there is no solution to our problem. She won't come home and simply be my wife and mother to my children, and I won't allow her to ride with me as if she's simply another hand – it simply can't be done.

Couple 'a weeks into our ride back to San Antonio, we stop at a town for the night, needing a warm bath and bed. My brothers and I find a saloon and have us a few shots of whiskey, but they cannot quell the torment that is ever in my head and heart now, and when the saloon girls start lookin' my way and whispering their offerin's in my ear, I thank them kindly for their wishes and rise up, placin' my hat over my head as I walk out with my very own bottle of whiskey.

I join the horses by the waterin' hole, their whining and smell reminding me of Bella.

That did not sound right.

Their whining and smell don't remind me of Bella because of _her_ whining or _her_ scent. No, not at all. _She_ had the most beautiful voice; she smelled like roses and lavender on a warm, spring day. Rather, they remind me of her because we spent our one and only night together among the horses and their scent.

She deserved better. She deserved a warm, soft bed. A castle. A kingdom she could rule from atop her horse, for she was a queen.

My queen.

I picture her as I first saw her: out on the open range, driving them cattle like a woman with no equal, beautiful face flushed and sweaty, hair blowin' in the wind. Like a woman who was exactly where she belonged. Like a woman who was...home.

"What you doin' out here by your lonesome?" Jasper asks, taking a seat beside me. Emmett takes a seat on my other side.

"Thinkin'" I respond, staring off into empty space.

"Bout Bella?"

I can't deny it, and neither will I try.

"Strange thing that woman wanted from you," Emmett says. "Imagine you taking your wife with you wherever you go. Havin' a woman able and willin' to tame the open range with you. What would folks say?"

I snort my agreement, taking a swig from my whiskey bottle before offering it to my left.

"Yeah," Jasper agrees. "Ain't safe for a woman out there anyhow. Not like she'd have the three of us to protect her. Don't know why she moaned so much 'bout stayin' home while you left to bring home the dinero. After all, you'd come back to her every couple'a months or so. Unreasonable that one was." He pauses. "Now those two sisters a' hers, I reckon they know there place, but that other one," he snorts, "a real spitfire that one was."

"Now hold on there, little brother, Bella had herself a couple 'a mighty good points."

"Did she now? Like what?"

Someone passes me the bottle back, and I raise it to my lips once more…thinkin'…

"Well, like the fact that she was...she _is_ one fine cattle driver. You saw her out there! Jake ain't got nothin' on her! Who's to say what a woman's true abilities are? And...and two to three months is quite a long time."

"I reckon that's true," Emmett agrees. "Still, er' one knows a woman needs to stay home and wait for her husband no matter how long it may take him to get back to her. Make no matter if he only see her three, four times a year."

"Mm," I grunt. The three of us sit silently, passin' the bottle around.

After an undeterminable amount a' time, I hand the bottle over to Jasper and stand up, though not quite so steadily.

"Where you goin' now?" Emmett asks.

"I'm goin' back to my room, to get myself sobered up. I got me an early mornin' tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Jasper asks, but I see the way his mouth twitches. My brothers – think they're so slick, but I would 'a figured it out on my own anyhow.

"I'm goin' back to get Bella."

OOOOOOOOOO

Takes us a bit under two weeks to reach the Swan Ranch; we ride like the devil himself is after us. Emmett and Jasper come with me, though I tell 'em I can go on my own, but it seems they each got a likin' for Bella's sisters, though those two ain't like my Bella with her wild spirit. Suits 'em both just fine anyhow and I just hope Charles don't go and use his shotgun on the three of us, for my ma's heart would hurt to lose us all, yes it would.

We reach the ranch early one Wednesday morning, tired but grateful beyond words to have finally made it. I have removed my shirt once more because I can't stand the feel of it sticking to my chest - 'sides, I happen to know of Bella's fondness for my chest and right about now, I need me all the help I can manage, to get that woman to forgive my pig-headedness. Now the shirt lays wrapped around my shoulders.

She's on the porch when I arrive, dressed in a full green skirt and white bodice, white apron over it and head down as she sweeps the floor back and forth, and as lovely as she looks, I'm almost disappointed she ain't in her vaquero gear.

Her head whips up as she senses our approach.

I stop my horse.

We drink each other in.

All of a sudden she drops her broom and takes off runnin' towards me, liftin' her skirts as she goes, her hair comin' loose from the bun she wore it in and waving wildly in the breeze. I dismount my horse in one jump, sprintin' to her, and when she jumps into my arms...well, I ain't never been happier in my life.

"You came back for me!" she declares into my neck, wrapping her arms and legs tightly about me. "You came back!"

I grab her face in my hands and proceed to kiss her soundly, swallowing her breaths and tasting those sweet lips I know now I can never live without – or go months at a time without kissing.

"'Course I came back for you," I murmur against her mouth. "You are mine, ain't you?"

I feel her grin. "Yes. Yes, I am."

I quiet her words with my mouth, holding her firmly in my grasp, but when she gasps for air I litter kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Edward," she breathes breathlessly, "I am sorry. I will be your wife. I will stay home and tend to the cooking and cleaning and to your children - but before all that, I need to go on at least one drive with you."

I freeze and meet her eyes.

"Are you with child?"

She shakes her head solemnly. "No, no. I bled just a week after you left. I mean your future children."

I feel a slight pang of disappointment, but we got forever to get to that now, besides, it wouldn't have done for her to be with child right now for what I have in mind.

"Bella…" I smile, elated that she was willin' to make that sacrifice for me, but…

I ghost a finger lightly down her cheek while she looks up at me through those beautifully dark eyes of hers.

"Bella, you will be my wife. And I'll take you home and build you that house…but then we have cattle to drive through the country – you and me…together...for as long as you want to be out there."

Her forehead wrinkles, confusion in her eyes. "But…but I thought…"

"You will be my equal, Bella. You are a damn fine cattle woman, and you will be my partner in all things."

A slow, hesitant smile spreads across her sweet face. "You mean…do you mean…"

I nod slowly.

She breaks out into the most glorious grin, and then yells, "Yeehaa!" so powerfully it echoes through the mountains themselves.

And when she wraps herself around me, I know I've made the right decision.

OOOOOOOOOO

I take her in her room that night – after I've made her my wife in the eyes of God and men – in a warm, soft bed as I promised her. She is much more comfortable this night as well, having had a few tries in our previous night together to learn the art of love-makin'.

She rides me powerfully, her body moving over mine up and down, to and fro as I gaze at this strong woman, who in all things refuses to lie quietly and submit.

And I am just fine with that.

Because she still needs me to teach her, to guide her.

I sit up under her and she whimpers in pleasure, wrapping her strong legs around my backside and her arms around my neck.

I hold her tightly to me. "Listen to me, Isabella Cullen. I love you, and I will always take care of you, you hear? I will always protect you in all things."

She throws her head back, arching her body closer to mine, and I lower my mouth to her neck.

She moans my name. "I love you too, so very much, and I will let you take care of me. I will let you protect me in all things."

I needed to hear that, and I thrust deep inside her, making her fall over the edge as she screams so loudly I know I will be embarrassed to face her father, my brothers and her sisters come mornin'.

But right now, I could not care less. And that right there is the God's honest truth, because both Bella and I have found our home.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

*****Remember, Epi will post later today*****

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by pattyrose' is on my profile page**.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Last posting for this short little story. :)**

**Betad by Michelle Renker Rhodes**

**Most characters belong to S. Meyer**

**OPEN RANGE - EPILOGUE**

* * *

I spot the boy far in the distance, the settin' sun shrouding him in a deep orange glow as he rides towards me, and now that I've found him, I wait, my horse circling under me.

"Where you been, Boy?" I ask him solemnly, refusing to crack a smile despite my relief at havin' found him because the boy must learn. He disappears way too much – too much of his Mama in him I suppose.

"I took a ride into the open range, Pa. Wanted to see God's country all spread before me."

"It's a wondrous sight, yes it is," I agree quietly, but then raise a brow. "But you had your mama and me worried. Next time you do not stay out so long."

"Yes, Sir," he responds, droppin' his eyes guiltily. Makes me feel bad and so I reach out and muss his hair with my hand. Got copper hair he does, just like mine, green eyes as well. But his spirit is all his mama.

He looks back up at me and gives me that impish grin – also all his mama.

His eyes move beyond me then, and the grin spreads wide, and I know what – or rather who – he's seein'.

"Mama!"

Bella rides up on her horse, her wide-brimmed hat shielding her beautiful face from me for a few seconds, but when her face comes into view, when I see my wife, well, I can't help but grin widely myself.

"Anthony, where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry, Mama. I just…" he sighs, "I wish I could 'a gone with Seth and Sam."

Bella looks at him sadly, as if she understands him, remembers that feelin' herself. But she done rode with me for years before Anthony's brothers came along.

"Son," I say, "in a couple 'a years, I'll take you out on a cattle drive myself, and then after that, you will be able to join your older brothers on the drives."

His face lights up like the brightest candle. "You promise, Pa?" he asks hopefully.

"I promise," I chuckle.

"What about me, Pa?" asks a sweet, little angel's voice from behind Bella.

Bella guides her horse a few steps forward so that I may lay eyes on our six-year old daughter, Leah, a miniature of my wife in all things - and owner of my heart through and through.

"What about you, Darlin'?" I tease. "You are a girl, and girls do not drive cattle."

"But Mama drove cattle with you a long time ago!" she protests. "She told us!"

I move my eyes to Bella. She giggles guiltily, shrugging her shoulders.

I smirk at her. "Well then, we shall see, Leah. We shall see."

And then together, we all turn our horses back towards the house, disappearing into the sunset.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Below are a couple of story song recs that just had that 'Open Range' vibe, if you know what I mean:**

**_Home_ by Phillip Phillips **

**_I Will Wait_ by Mumford & Sons **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this. As you read this, I should be setting sail on my family cruise, margarita in hand, staring out at the fading Miami landscape. I'll tell you all how it went when I return.**

**Love you all and THANKS for taking this quick little romp with me!**

**Twitter: PattyRosa817**

**Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile page.**

**If I don't get back to ya'll this week, it's because I have no internet service from here on in!**


End file.
